


How About Dinner?

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Yang and Weiss celebrate their anniversary
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	How About Dinner?

A hum left Yang’s lips as she was almost done preparing a feast fit for her princess; Weiss Schnee. Today was a very special occasion. 

“Aaaand, that’s it!” She exclaimed with a gleeful smile, slamming the oven door shut and wiping the remnants of food on a nearby towel and tossing it over her shoulder. Yang was impressed with how well the duck was coming along. Weiss had a rather refined taste, so Yang had tastefully decided on preparing a duck breast with a pomegranate-citrus glaze as their main course for the evening. 

Leaving the kitchen and making her way to their shared bedroom, she would get ready to change into her ensemble for the night; a suit tailor fit and sleek as ever. She admired herself in the mirror, her eyes scanning over how the ebony suit clung to her frame with a grin hanging off her lips as she nodded in approval. Her tailor really did know how to make a quality suit. 

As she finished tying her tie, her ears picked up on the familiar sound of the front door of the loft being open and shut. She quickly hurried to rush out the bedroom to greet her girlfriend at the entrance. 

Weiss entered the loft with a sigh and a tired groan escaping her lips. An interesting smell wafted by and hit her nose. Her stomach growled at the smell and she grabbed it in embarrassment despite knowing she was the only one in the living room currently. Had Yang ordered take-out? The smell was practically delightful. She was famished after a long day at the office. As she went to put her coat on the coat rack by the front entrance, Yang casually strolled through the hallway and leaned on the entry-way. 

“Hey babe~” Came the low hum of the blonde-haired woman, a smirk playing at her lips as she greeted her girlfriend. Weiss cast her attention over towards Yang and immediately was taken aback by the handsome woman in front of her. 

“Hey.” Was all she could force out as she felt her heart leap out of her chest. The way the two colours, Yang’s golden hair and the black suit, complemented each other had Weiss at a loss for words. She looked so beautiful. Weiss gulped in anticipation before struggling to add, “What’s the occasion? Was I o-out too long and you missed me?” She truly didn’t know what was happening tonight. The smells in their home, the beautiful woman standing in front of her, it was certainly a wonderful set of circumstances, but it left Weiss confused nonetheless. Work had been hectic today. Luckily for her, Yang was able to sympathize with her girlfriend’s inability to remember dates sometimes. 

Yang made her way over towards Weiss and playfully spun her around, dipping her into a rhythm she had made on her own. “It’s our anniversary!” She’d answered as she laid a tender kiss on Weiss’ lips. 

The kiss quickly deepened before Yang stopped casually to place delicate kissed downwards and nibbled lightly on Weiss’ neck. Weiss was practically melting into Yang’s touch. Why did Yang have to be so damn sweet?

“Y-Yang, I’m sorry—” 

“Shh, I know work’s got you by the balls.” Yang said as she stopped kissing Weiss and looked her in the eyes.

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh. Yang always knew how to lighten the mood. “You’re silly. Do you know that?” She’d say jokingly, her heart aflutter and a warm feeling coming over her.

“I’m your silly though.” With that, she scooped up Weiss into her arms. “And you’re my princess!”

“That I’ll accept as always.” Weiss giggled. “Now, tell me what did you order? I’m starving.” Weiss placed a tiny peck on Yang’s lips. 

“Didn’t order anything. I made it myself. C’mon you know I can cook.” Yang laughed in response as she proceeded to carry her girlfriend bridal style into the kitchen.

“Well, I wasn’t aware that you were capable of cooking something fancy, Yang.” Weiss replied with a fake pout.

Yang could only laugh at her girlfriend’s expression. She loved how adorable she was at times.

“I’ve set the table, just need to wait a bit longer and we can party.”

Weiss really was lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend.


End file.
